Strength of the soul
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: all your questions will be answered like who is Chzo, how did Yusei become a psychic duelist, and what was Akiza's answer. sequel to Akiza's twilight knights.
1. stardust dragon's advise

I don't own yugioh 5ds now on with ch.1

It was 1:55 am and Yusei was riding home after taking Akiza home as soon as he got to the bridged to a satellite he started to feel a pain in his chest. His deck started to glow and out came Stardust dragon "Yusei you should slow down your not feeling well" said the dragon fling beside his master.

"I'm okay Stardust really I fine" said Yusei slowing down a little.

"Don't lie to me I can feel your emotions I know your hurting" said Stardust knowing that he wasn't just hurt he was suffering.

"I feel like I just made a fool of myself a really big one at that" said Yusei feeling like he couldn't get any lower.

"What you did was very brave and what Jack said was also true but that fear is gone now that it's over" said Stardust.

"Hey yeah she gets out in two years this is time for me to get a home for us one that we can call ours" said Yusei sparking up.

"Now you've got it Yusei your not losing her you just need time to get ready" said Stardust as he flow in to the sky and disappeared into a rain of glitter pouring down on the road.

"Yeah" yelled Yusei as he did a wheelie and sped up towards home. After some chose words from Stardust dragon Yusei went from feeling crash and burned to walking on air and when he got home he put his runner in the garage then went to bed. As he fell on the bed he fell asleep then Yusei dreamt that he was surrounded by darkness and looked up to see his dragon again. Yusei then looked straight ahead to see a light with a ruby glow and an all to familiar silhouette Yusei could see Black rose dragon above this strang figure as it walked closer and offered it's hand as if to dance. He took up the gesture and began to waltz Yusei looked up to see the two dragons mimicking they're movements then they faded away and appeared Rose star dragon and it stared to rain glitter and pedals on the two below. Yusei looked back at the glowing figure he was dancing with.

"Why did you lie to me" it said sounding sad with a familiar voice that hurt Yusei whenever he horde it sound like this.

"What do you mean I've never lied to you" said Yusei looking confused.

"Are you sure not even once" said the glow.

"I don't understand what are you getting at here" said Yusei. The light then faded and disappeared Yusei looked up when the rain of glitter and pedals stopped and saw the Rose star dragon change back to Stardust dragon Yusei stood there and thought about what was said "I'm sorry" said Yusei hoping the glow would come back after he realized what it meant but nothing happened.


	2. Akiza's answer

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.2 time for the humor staring Luna and Leo

The morning sunlight crept into Yusei's room shining in his eyes like it's trying to tell him to wake up now. Yusei got up from his bed and looked around to make sure it was still his room and after doing that he went downstairs to the garage hoping that Jack or Crow was awake too because he didn't want to be alone right now. Yusei made his way downstairs and found Jack' Crow, Luna, and Leo were all there waiting for him to come down.

"So you went though with it didn't you" said Jack sitting at the table with his newpaper in hand.

"Come on tell us what happened" said Crow sitting across from Jack.

"Tell us what" said Leo standing by the workbench.

"Yes I went though with Crows plan and I did it I purposed to Akiza" said Yusei glad that pressure was off him.

"Yusei that's so great what did she say" said Luna running over to give him a hug.

"I thought you were going to tell us something cool" mocked Leo.

Luna walked up to her brother and punched him in the nose "Leo be nice" said Luna as she punched him again.

"Sis that hurt and why do I have to listen to you" said Leo with his hands on his face.

"Because I'm older then you" said Luna with her arms crossed.

"Like what two minutes" said Leo.

"And that's all I need" said Luna.

"You two shut up and Luna we all know what she said to him" said Jack seeing if Leo was bleeding.

"She said no" said Yusei a little ashamed to admit it. "What" screamed everyone in disbelief.

"That's not funny" said Crow sounding serous.

"It's true she wants to finish school first" said Yusei trying not get anyone angry.

"that's not so bad that means you have two years to be ready' said Luna in a good mood again.

"That's the way I see it too" said yusei.

"Well let's all have some breakfast I'll make waffles" said Crow as he walked upstairs.

"He doesn't know how to make waffles" said Jack chasing after him.

"So Yusei are you ok with this you know Akiza saying no and all" said Leo trying to be nice so Luna won't hit him again.

"I was down at first but I can see what this is about" said Yusei feeling better just by talking about it to someone "She wants school done and over with and we can't be together with nothing to go on"

"Maybe she's secretly dating someone else" said Leo then Luna threw a punch so hard it knocked him down "Would you stop hitting me" wined Leo in pain.

"Then stop talking like that and maybe I will stop" said Luna then walked up stairs.

Yusei couldn't stop smiling "When did Luna become so stong' asked yusei as he lifted the boy to his feet.

"She's just going into that phase where she's mad at everything I do last night she screamed at me for eating stew with a fork" said Leo back standing up.

"Yusei get the fire extinguisher up here now" yelled Jack from up stairs.

"Our friends await" said Yusei walking up the stairs fire extinguisher in hand.

"I have to see this" said Leo fallowing Yusei wanting to see how Crow messed up this time.


	3. school chat

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.3 a rare part in my stories this part doesn't have Yusei in it.

The academy bell rang to tell everyone that it's half hour break before the next class. Akiza was out on the academy grounds glad to finally be outside for a while "Hey Akiza what's up" said Leo running to her with his sister right behind.

"Hey you two I'm all right" said Akiza walking to them.

"So Akiza I heard Yusei purposed to you and you turned him down" said Leo as soon as he got to her and was slapped in the face by Luna.

"You weren't supposed to say anything" said Luna in disgust.

"And your not supposed to hit me" said Leo rubbing his face.

"Then stop talking like that" said Luna as she shuck her head and looked at Akiza "Sorry about that so tell us what happened".

"It's true I did say no but I also said I want to finish school before I say yes" said Akiza.

"Can we see the ring" asked Leo after taking a couple of steps away for his sister "That's too cool".

"So pretty" said Luna looking at the ring as Akiza extend her hand so the two would see it better.

"I like the topaz there" said Leo pointing at the gem.

"Leo it's a day ring each gem shows a different time of day" explained Luna.

"Oh ok well that's a nice set up" said Leo.

"Thank you Leo" said Akiza lowering her hand.

"You know I originally thought you said no because secretly you were dating someone else" said Leo in a joking manner and then looked to his side to see his sister getting angry then ran for his life.

"LEO" screamed Luna as she chased him.

Akiza couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Luna chasing her brother around the yard and then behind the academy. The bell rang again telling everyone time to get back to class as Akiza walked back inside she saw Luna ahead of her and Leo being helped by two other boys and they all were a safe distance behind Luna "I'll have to ask Leo what happened after school" thought Akiza as she got back to her class and looked once more as the Twins returned to they're own classroom Akiza smiled at what she saw then she looked at her ring again then walked in to her classroom. The day was over and almost everyone was running outside to go home when Akiza got to the halls she saw Leo just walking "Hey you ok" asked Akiza seeing Leo walk out of class for the first time.

"I'm fine just sore all over" said Leo.

"What happened" asked Akiza.

"What happened I got beat up by my own sister in what happened" answered Leo.

"So can I drive you home" said Akiza trying to show the injured kid some kindness.

"Thank you" gasped Leo as he hugged her "I need to get away from her for a while".

"How about we go into the city so you can get something for her so she stops hurting you for no reason" said Akiza as they got to her runner in the parking lot.

"That might work good idea Aki" said Leo back to his chipper self. So Leo got on Akiza's runner and held on for the ride hoping to find something the that would keep his sister his back at least for now anyway.


	4. a house on the line

Time for a card game ch.4 I don't own yugioh 5ds

It was noon when Crow got back home from a turbo duel he went to the living room to find Yusei lying on the couch staring at the ceiling "Hey Yusei" said Crow but he didn't answer "Hey Yusei" yelled Crow this time getting he's attention.

"What" said Yusei in surprise.

"What are you doing dude" said Crow sitting on the coffee table.

"Just thinking of how things are going to be different in three years" said Yusei rubbing his eyes.

"Three years I thought your bride to be is getting out in two" said Crow.

"I'm guessing it's going to take a year for the two of us to get uses to each other and living together" said Yusei sitting up.

"Living together is a problem without a house" said Jack coming in.

"I'm working on that" said Yusei.

"Well here's something to help you on that" said Jack handing him a paper to see.

"What's that" said Yusei as he tried to grab the paper but it was pulled away.

"This is the deed to my old penthouse in the city I found it when I was looking though my stuff" said Jack rolling it up.

"Thanks for the help Jack" said yusei as he got up.

"Not so fast yusei you want it you have to beat me in a turbo duel first" said Jack with a smirk.

"Oh come on you serous" said Yusei in disbelief.

"That's how it goes you in or out" mocked Jack leaving the room.

"Bring it" said Yusei and the two of them ran for they're runners. The two of them got to the bridged and the duel stared the moment they got in the lane.

"I'll go first and I summon a monster facedown and one card facedown" said Jack getting started.

"My go and I summon speed warrior now attack" said Yusei throwing the first punch.

(Yusei 3800)

"What the" said yusei in confusion.

"That was my magic gate golem" mocked Jack.

"I end my turn" said yusei finishing his turn.

"I summon mad archfiend and use magic gates affect by cutting archfiend's attack points in half I can strike you directly" said Jack.

(Yusei2900)

"Ok you asked for it" said Yusei not ready to lose "I discard one monster to special summon quickdraw synchron next I'll use them both it synchro summon nitro warrior LET'S REV IT UP" then one of Yusei's strongest monsters appeared "Now I play synchro blast now attack archfiend".

(Jack3000)

"And now synchro blast takes affect" said yusei.

(Jack2500)

"That attack hurt how did that hurt it's like his cards are real but I thought only Akiza can do that" thought Jack shaking off the pain.

"Now I use nitro warrior's ability to swap your golem from defense to attack mode and can attack again now let him have it nitro" said yusei throwing the killing blow.

(Jack0)

Jack crashed and fell out of his runner Yusei went to see if he was ok and didn't find any cuts or broken bones "yusei what did you do your monsters hurt as if your cards are real" said Jack as he was helped to his feet.

"Yeah there's something you and Crow should know about me' said yusei and the two of them rode back home.

When they got home Yusei told his story of how he saved Akiza and his new powers "So your telling me that your like Akiza now a psychic duelist now I see why you like being with her so much you wanted her power" said Crow sacristy.

"Yeah very funny Crow and Jack sorry for hurting you" said Yusei feeling bad for what he did an hour ago.

No worries just get a better grip on that new power and if not give me some" said Jack rubbing his right side because it was a little sore.

"Well Akiza said she would show me how to use it right" said Yusei assuring his friends.

"Yeah just what we need a women with somewhat control teaching someone with no control well you did win so here's the deed just don't totally ruin it" said Jack handing him the paper.

"Thanks Jack listen I have to go meet up with Akiza's parents so I'll see you both later said Yusei he then turned to the door and left.

"So he really beat you in ten minutes" asked Crow. "I did have a facedown but I was distracted" said Jack.

"By what" asked Crow again.

"The pain of being attacked by a real monster" scoffed Jack.

"Oh right said Crow in embarrassment.


	5. family history

Ch.5 some father and son-in-law bonding and no I don't own yugioh 5ds

Yusei made it to the Izinski home and got in with no trouble at all as soon as he got in the door he was greeted by Akiza's father "Glad you could make it Yusei the girls are getting dinner ready so why don't we wait in the den" said Mr. Izinski so the two walked into the living room "Ok let's talk".

"About what" asked Yusei.

"I understand you purposed to my little girl" said Mr. Izinski.

"Yes I did sir but we plan to hold it off till she's done with school" said Yusei hoping tonight wouldn't have to be awkward.

"Do you have a home for you two" asked Mr. Izinski getting to the point.

"Yes my friend Jack's old penthouse it's fully furnished and ready to move in not that I'm getting at anything" said yusei carefully choosing his words.

"And how will you support her" asked Izinski.

"I'm the champion duelist I get paid to win and if your worried that I might lose you don't have to be" said Yusei thinking it was over.

"Well you sound sure of yourself and I know you're an ok guy you have my blessings" said Mr. Izinski showing that they we're done playing twenty questions.

"Thank you sir" said Yusei breathing a sigh of relief and then had feeling that he just had to ask "Can you tell me about a man named Chzo".

"That's my uncle how do you know him" asked Mr. Izinski.

"Just want to know a little more about the family I'm soon going to be apart of" said Yusei.

"Chzo is my uncle and he was a researcher who loved to travel and explore the last time I saw him was the night Akiza was born" said Mr. Izinski.

"Now I know what his connection to Akiza is but what is it that he wants with her" thought Yusei knowing he would see him again and was not looking forward to that.

"Yusei dad come on" said Akiza from the other room.

"I guess it's time to eat" said yusei getting up. After a dinner with Akiza's family and getting to know her parents better Yusei looked outside to see the sun had just gone down and knew it was time to go.

"Do we have to go" asked Akiza as they made they're way to Yusei's runner.

"No but I want to show you the penthouse that Jack gave me" answered Yusei.

"He gave it you that doesn't sound like him" said Akiza in confusion.

"Yeah not so much gave as I had to beat him to get it" said yusei correcting his statement.

"Now that sounds more like Jack" said akiza as she got on his runner and they we're on they're way to the city.


	6. he's back

I don't own yugioh 5ds his back who's back read and find out ch.6

"So what did you and Leo get" said Yusei when they got to the front door of the penthouse.

"We got her a sunshine unicorn keychain she loved it" said Akiza.

"How long will that last" asked yusei with a big smile.

"It lasted for nine seconds until Leo put his feet on the table if I wasn't there she'd have broke his legs off" said Akiza doing likewise.

"Well here we are" said Yusei opening the door and turning on the lights.

"It's big" said Akiza looking around the room.

"This is just the living room let's go check out the upstairs or do you want to see the backyard" asked yusei as they walked to the center of the room then a bright crimson velvet glow was coming from the backyard.

"Ok what did you do Yus" asked Akiza crossing her arms and smiling at him.

"I don't know let's go see" said Yusei looking confused walking outside.

When he got out the light died down to reveal a clocked man with two search lights behind him one with a red light the other had a purple light "We meet again yusei" said the man as he lowered his hood.

"Chzo how long has it been and you think the lights are a little much" said yusei standing ready to fight.

"It will be twenty four hours since we last met in two minutes and I think the lights make a nice dramatic effect don't you think so" said Chzo in a cheerful voice that almost made Yusei sick.

"So what do you want" said Yusei.

"I told you I want to make your girlfriend a force that will control the world and you will help me" answered Chzo "Uncle Chzo what are you talking about" asked Akiza.

"Akiza said she last saw you when she was eight and her father said you haven't seen her since she was born care to explain that" saidYusei placing his arm across Akiza's chest gesturing her to get behind him.

"Very well I'll give you a history lesson" laughed Chzo "You remember the carverings in the tunnel to the temple under goodwin's mansion my dear friends".

"Your going to tell me that there was a story of what happened to Renki and the past Akiza" said Yusei.

"Oh yes I learned that my family roots go all the way back to that same woman and the next day my nephew told me that he had a daughter that they named Akiza it then aced to me that history may be set to repeat I then returned to those carvings to make sure and eight years later I returned to Akiza in secret to make sure that was also true and now fate demands that you repeat the actions of your ancestors Yusei so she can repeat hers" finished Chzopointing at Akiza who was half hidden behind Yusei.

"You know my answer" said Yusei "Aki go get my duel disk".

"You got it" said Akiza she then kissed his cheek then ran inside.

"Your just like Sayer Yusei you see something you don't like you attack it" said Chzo when Akiza was inside.

The statement made Yusei's blood run cold "I am nothing like him" yelled Yusei.

"Well let's put that to the test then here take this" said Chzo tossing a card at Yusei.

"Thought ruler archfiend" asked Yusei looking at the card.

"Use it toss it aside we'll see what kind of a man you are in the duel" said Chzo.

Akiza came back with Yusei's duel disk and put it on him while he put the card in his extra deck and just couldn't bring himself to toss it aside like it was saying it can help him but his extra deck and just couldn't bring himself to toss it aside like it was saying it can help him but Yusei didn't have time to think about it he had a foe to thrash right now.


	7. right, wrong, or indifferent

Ch.7 duel time can Yusei beat Chzo without Sayers help…of course he can he's freaking Yusei I don't own yugioh 5ds _-

"Let's duel" said the two men ready to fight.

"Allow me I play a monster facedown and that's it" said Chzo.

"Not much of a move I summon speed warrior now attack" said Yusei starting strong.

(Yusei 3000)

"What just happened" asked Yusei.

"You attacked my marshmalon and by flip summoning it you lose 1000 life points so sorry" said Chzo sarcastically.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn" said Yusei keeping his cool.

"My turn and let's turn up the heat by sacrificing marshmelon to summon cyber-tech alligator now destroy speed warrior" said Chzo pointing at his target.

"I use card defense to block by discarding one card and drawing another" said Yusei saving his monster.

"You just love to stall don't you I'll set one facedown and end my turn" said Chzo with an amused smile.

"I summon junk synchron and use his ability to special summon tuningwire from my discard and special summon turbo booster" said Yusei with all the right cards on the field.

"Yusei please summon me" said a voice.

Yusei looked over to his side and saw thought ruler archfiend "I don't need you I can win this without you" said Yusei returning his eyes to his hand.

"I know you hated my old master but please just one chance I shall not fail you" said archfiend.

"I don't see why not we give him a shot any hands willing to help are ok in my book" said majestic dragon.

"Are you sure about this" asked yusei.

"We're all sure about this so what if he has a dark past Akiza has a dark past and look at you two your practically living together" explained majestic dragon.

"Always have to play the cheap cards ok I'll give you a chance archfiend" said Yusei in defeat.

"Thank you I won't fail you" said archfiend then disappeared.

"Are you going to make a move or just talk to nothing" asked Chzo somewhat annoyed.

"Ok then I use all my monsters to synchro summon thought ruler archfiend LET'S REV IT UP now attack" said Yusei with energy running though his veins.

(Chzo 3800)

"I reveal my facedown rope of life to save my alligator and give him 800 extra attack points" said Chzo discarding his hand.

"Then I play synchro ring to double archfiend's attack points and attack again" said Yusei. "I play one card facedown and end my turn".

(Chzo 1700)

"So you've embraced your dark side and have accepted it" said Chzo drawing his card "I play card of demise to draw five cards next I play harpy's feather duster to destroy your facedowns".

"I activate starlight road to save my facedown and special summon stardust dragon" said Yusei now with his prized monster on the field.

"Just the move I what'd you to make now we will see what kind of a man you are" said Chzo.

"What do you mean" asked Yusei.

"Stardust dragon is your prized card and is your also light archfiend was Sayer's prized card the man who is your opposite" explained Chzo.

"What does this have to do with anything" asked yusei.

"I play lighting vortex by discarding one card I can destroy both your monsters now choose Yusei will you sacrifice your light to save your dark or sacrifice a piece of yourself to use the dark to save them both" said Chzo as he laughed evilly.

"I choose nether because I'm using my facedown de-spell to save them both" said Yusei playing his third option.

"I summon marauding captain and special summon another finally I set one facedown and end my turn" said Chzo in surprise of this new turn in events.

"My turn" smiled yusei after his draw "Now I will show you what kind of a man I am I summon nitro synchron and use him with stardust dragon to synchro summon rose star dragon LET'S REV IT UP ONE MORE TIME" said Yusei finally getting to use his card. Nitro synchro explode into a rain of green mist then stardust dragon's body started changing to a shining grey and vine's shot out of it's wrist and wrapped around it's left arm then rose's started growing on it's wings until they were made nothing but roses and rose star dragon was born. "what do you think Akiza" asked Yusei looking back at her.

"It's beautiful" said Akiza blown away by the sight of this new dragon.

"Now I'll use his ability by removing from play a tuner monster from my hand, deck, and discard I can cut all your monsters attack points in half and strike them all at once so from my hand I remove road synchron, my deck hyper synchron, and my discard junk synchron" said Yusei showing the three cards. Rose star dragon throw out it's vines at both the monsters and entangled them both then charged up it's attack.

"Not if I use magic cylinder to throw the attack back at you and end this duel" said Chzo grinning.

"I use archfiend's ability to negate your trap" said Yusei not willing to let it end like this.

(Yusei 2000)

Archfiend threw a fireball into the cylinder and destroyed it then rose star dragon blasted a breath of cosmic dust and rose petals that engaged both it's targets.

(Chzo 0)

Note's if you want to know the states of rose star dragon here they are (atk3000/def2800/stars10) to summon it you can any tuner monster and another monster but you need to use stardust dragon or black rose dragon.

Remove from play a tuner monster from you hand, deck, and discard you change all you opponent's monsters to attack mode and cut they're attack points in half then attack them all at once when that done add up all the battle damage and that's how much your opponent takes.

So tell me if you like my fiction card in a review. ;)


	8. the truth

Time to wrap this up with Yusei and Akiza getting a little closer to each other ch.8 and I do not own any of yugioh 5ds

"It would seem that I was wrong about you Yusei you do have the power to change fate" said Chzo unable to stand up.

"Do you know how I became a psychic duelist" asked Yusei walking up to him.

"When Akiza was uncurious her powers were given to you and when you killed Sayer you absorbed his power too then you gave back Akiza's" explained Chzo.

"So my powers came from him" said Yusei looking at his hands.

"Yes when you got Akiza's ability it awakened your own that have been dormant ones that can rival hers" said Chzo trying to stand.

"Are you saying that Yusei's power in stronger then mine" asked Akiza standing beside Yusei.

"Yes and with Sayer's power he's equal if not stronger then you but remember Yusei it's no longer his power but your own now along with that card" said Chzo back on his feet.

"And what do you mean by accepting my darkness" asked yusei.

"That psychic power and archfiend were once of the dark and you took them and found a use for them you are the twilight warrior Yusei you protect the light and your not afraid to use the dark to do so" said Chzo and then ran for the edge of the building the turned around to see them "Take care of her Yusei because everyone needs someone to remind them who they are I will see you two again someday and when we meet I will be a friend not a foe" with those last words Chzo jumped off the roof.

Yusei ran to the edge to stop him and when he got there Chzo disappeared again he then looked up to see archfiend in the sky "Thank you for believing in me Yusei my strength is yours to command use it as you see fit" said archfiend after a slight beau.

"You need to learn to relax dude just be yourself" said majestic dragon fling around him.

"Yes you are among friends now" said stardust.

"But if you do anything to harm Yusei I'll rip your head off" said rose star.

All four of them disappeared and Yusei looked at his hand to see them as cards "Welcome to the team" said Yusei as he put away his cards and walked back to Akiza.

"Are you alright" asked Akiza in concern.

"I'm fine you" answered Yusei smiling gently.

"I'm ok but who's Sayer" said Akiza as they walked back inside.

Over an hour later Yusei finished his story of who Sayer was and what really happened on his underground quest to save her "This is all a lot to take in and why do I still not remember any of this" said Akiza as she and Yusei sat next to each other in the living room.

"Because your memories were removed you can't remember what's not there" said Yusei unable to meet her gaze "I thought that by keeping from you I could protect you I'm so sorry for lying to and I would understand if you" said Yusei before he was interrupted by Akiza's hands on his face forcing him to face her and she kissed him.

"You fought to save me from this man and myself, lied to protect me, and you were willing to leave all your friends for me why would I want to break my engagement with you" said Akiza in a soothing tone to get him to calm down.

"Thank you Aki I guess everyone dues need someone" said yusei and then kissed her back.

Akiza looked at the clock on the wall and got up "It's 10:30 we should get some sleep" said Akiza and the two of them walked down the hall and went in they're separate rooms "Good night" sais Akiza going in her room.

"Good night" said yusei doing likewise when he got in his room Yusei walked to the side of the bed and then looked to the door "No no this isn't right" said yusei and stomped off to the door. When he opened the door he saw Akiza standing in her doorway as if she too just opened her door.

"What's wrong Yus" asked Akiza thinking that he was still upset.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you if you would like to stay in with me" answered Yusei with some fear inside.

"Okay sure" said Akiza as her face brightened up and almost jogged into his room like she was going to ask the something.

Yusei then closed the door and both of them climbed into bed and lied there in each others arms eyes connecting "Much better" said Yusei holding Akiza close.

"I love you Yus I really do" said akiza wanting the moment to last forever.

"I love you too Aki with all my being" said Yusei seeing all his dreams become real.

"Good" said Akiza as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I'm the twilight warrior stardust is my light archfiend is my dark but you are my heart" thought Yusei as he too closed his eyes to sleep next to the women that is the reason why he fights for what is right so he can see her smiling face again.

The End

What do you all think of Yusei's ability to talk to his cards review and tell me how I'm doing.

Next time A hero's black heart till then laters _


End file.
